The worst birthday present ever?
by Lyndranette
Summary: The story behind the oh so terrible can of lemonade from the episode when they broke up. My first Jeck fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**This story was inspired by the Victorious episode where Jade dumped Beck, particularly by the conversation Tori had with Beck about the can of lemonade. **

**Hope you all enjoy! **

"Jade!" yelled Jade's half awake mom.

"What?" Jade yelled back, still in bed.

" Get up for school!"

"Ugh, fine".

Normally Jade would yell 'No!, Shut up!, or In a minute! But today was different. She didn't know why, but Jade felt like something important was happening today.

She went to her closet to pick out an outfit, black of course. She put on a black t shirt with a skull and cross bones in the middle with gray and black acid wash jeans and black converse high tops. She then went to the kitchen, grabbed a banana from the pantry and went got in her car to start driving to school.

When she got to school, she got a text from Beck that said – " Don't 4get 2 come 2 my place after skool. U know wat 2 day is! " Yet, she really didn't know what today was. _What the heck is Beck talking about?_

First period was over and Jade was getting books for her next class when Cat came to talk to her. She was humming happy birthday as she happily skipped towards jade's locker.

" Happy birthday to Beck, happy birthday to Beck, oh hi jade."

" Ugh, what do you – what!

" What's that supposed to mean?"

By now Jade was too close to Jade for comfort. Cat was obviously very scared and was shaking with fear.

" Cat, answer me one question ok?"

"Ok, ok!"

"Is it Beck's birthday today or isn't it?"

Yes mam, I mean Yes Jade. Please don't hurt me!"

Cat was now shaking and covering her head with her arms.

"Ah, crud! Now what am I gonna get Beck for his birthday? How could I forget?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope u all like this chapter! This fanfic was kind of short notice and kind of just came to me. I think it's cool and all but want 2 know what u guys think. **

**Ugh! Once again I forgot 2 do a disclaimer. Don't know if it's officially required but – I don't own victorious. **

**Now on w/ the story! **

Chapter 2: Improvising

In the Hallway 

With no present and no time to get one, Jade was in a very bad situation. Although Hollywood Arts was very much like public school, they were very strict on kids who skipped. Jade had no idea how to fix this problem.

By now Cat had run off in reasonable fear of an angry and stressed out Jade.

Being the coffee addict that she is, Jade went to the juice bar before the next class to get some. Unfortunately for her – " Sorry Jade were all out". Sinjin said.

"And you're out of makeup for your hideous face, huh?"

"You're so pretty when you're mean."

"And why are you working here?"

"Parents cut me off from my allowance when they found out I was using all the money to buy presidential teeth off of Ebay. So here I am now right here with you." Sinjin said as he stared at Jade in a lustful yet extremely creepy way.

"Forget I even asked just tell me what you got."

"All we have is Lemonade and grape juice."

"Ugh, I'll take the lemonade."

"Why lemonade?"

"Cause I like lemonade now give me the drink you creep!"

Sinjin quickly handed Jade the lemonade. Even he could tell she was in an extra bad mood today. Jade then slammed five bucks onto the counter. She then shoved the can into her backpack and headed towards the classroom for her improv class with Sikowitz.

After Sikowitz's class

"Lunch yay!" cheered Cat as she heard the bell ring.

"Remember, Improv is not only an acting strategy but also a way of life. Use it work it love it!" Sikowitz said.

"Whatever." Jade said.

"Hey, Jade."

"Oh, uh… hey Beck."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know you just seem a little out of line, more so than usual anyway." He said with a light chuckle.

"Ha ha, well I'm just fine, kind of tired but same old me."

"Well, ok. You are coming to my party right?"

"Yeah, totally."

"Hey, you know you can tell me anything, if something is bothering you."

"Like I said I'm fine."

"Ok. See you later. I'll save you a spot at lunch."

"Kay."

Beck then planted a soft kiss on her cheek and left. It was then that the real Jade returned and continued to desperately try to think of what to do about her problem. If this were anybody else's birthday she wouldn't care at all, but this was Beck. She cared about Beck more than anything in the world.

"What am I going to get for Beck?" She said to herself.

"You could get him a bike. For my last birthday I wanted a bike but when I got home my brother started cutting his hair and –

"Cat, I don't care about your stupid bike story or your crazy brother, and I thought were at lunch!"

"I was but then I remembered I forgot my purse and then I saw you sitting here all depressed and… well, yeah."

"If you're trying to help it's not working. Now go away." Jade said.

"Ok, but I just think you should find a way to…improvise, you know like this class. I know it sounds lame but – oh there it is!"

Cat then ran over to her previous seat and hugged her heart shaped purse.

"It's shaped like a heart. Hearts make me think of love and…Robbie."

"What?"

"I mean…and It's so cute!"

Cat then skipped happily out of the room to lunch, leaving Jade alone, but no hopeless. She had an idea, a way of…improvising.

**Well that's it. The next chapter will be the last though. Thanks** tayhillman** for being the first to review. Ill reward you and **samantha1102. **Also this story was kind of last minute. I was watching the episode on demand and it just sort of came to me. It's harder playing Jade than I thought it would be. She still remains my fave character. **

**So, remember to review and keep an eye on my profile for any updates! God luvs u! **

**Bye bee! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So this is the last chapter. Hope you all like it. **

Chapter 3: Into action?

When Beck said he was having a party he wasn't just talking about your average birthday party. Beck's pool party had everything - water slide, great food, music amps playing only the best tunes, and all his friends from school with him to enjoy it with, well…almost everyone.

"Hey Beck, this is a great party!" Andre said.

"Thanks, hey have you seen Jade?"

"Nope, I'll keep an eye out though."

"Thanks, anyway."

Maybe that's why the party is so great._ - _Andre said under his breathe.

"What did you say?"

"About keeping an eye out?"

"No after that, something about this party being great because Jade isn't here?"

"I didn't say great I said...cake! I'm gonna go get some."

Andre then ran off to the food table.

_Where could she be? _Beck thought.

Just moments later Jade arrived, wearing a black tankini covered up by a gray t shirt and wearing black chucks. On the outside she was the same old Jade – tough, cool, independent, but on the inside she was very nervous.

It was time for presents. Everyone had given either a gift card of some sort, video game, or a movie on blue ray, well almost everyone.

"Hey Jade what you get for Beck, you know your boyfriend, if she could even remember that, the poor boy. Said a girl from school. Let's just say her and Jade don't exactly get along.

"No I didnt forget but it looks like someone did forget to remind you to put on makeup cause i now i can finally see your real ugly face."

Jade's comment was then followed by light laughter from the others surrounding.

Jade tried to sneak away but...

"Ok, what's wrong?"

"Beck I'm fine."

"Come I know you. Now really what's up?"

"Ok fine, I forgot it was your birthday so I didn't exactly get you a present but here."

Jade nervously handed Beck her can of lemonade.

"I know it is probably like the worst birthday present ever but it was all I could get on short notice and I could just...

Jade extremely fast and utterly pathetic excuse was interrupted by a kiss from her boyfriend.

"Youre not mad?"

"How could I be? I guess even you forget sometimes, and when you think about it it's kind of funny."

"Oh stop laughing." She said as she gave him a punch in the arm.

Hey, you guys stop making out and start getting out here with the rest of the party!" yelled Andre.

"You coming?"

"Sure." Jade replied.

Yet there was still one more person Jade needed to talk to.

"Hey Cat."

"Hey Jade. Sorry about earlier."

"It's cool, and you actually kind of helped me so I just wanted to say...th...th...THANKS!"

A thanks finally came out after a firm punch in the back from Beck.

And so the strange yet very happy couple enjoyed the rest of their afternoon together. They even drank the can of lemonade together, in two cups with ice. Cat thought it would be cute if they shared a cup but well...that's another story.

**Well there you have it. Hope you all liked it. This is my first complete story. I am personally very proud of myself and hope you all enjoy it. In the future I will definetly be writing more for my favorite nickelodeon couple. **

** Dont forget to review. **

**Byebee! :)  
**


End file.
